Protein kinases (PKs) are a group of enzymes that regulate diverse, important biological processes including cell growth, survival and differentiation, organ formation and morphogenesis, neovascularization, tissue repair and regeneration, among others. Protein kinases exert their physiological functions through catalyzing the phosphorylation of proteins (or substrates) and thereby modulating the cellular activities of the substrates in various biological contexts. In addition to the functions in normal tissues/organs, many protein kinases also play more specialized roles in a host of human diseases including cancer. A subset of protein kinases (also referred to as oncogenic protein kinases), when dysregulated, can cause tumor formation and growth, and further contribute to tumor maintenance and progression. Thus far, oncogenic protein kinases represent one of the largest and most attractive groups of protein targets for cancer intervention and drug development.
The Janus Kinase (JAK) family plays a role in the cytokine-dependent regulation of proliferation and function of cells involved in immune response. Currently, there are four known mammalian JAK family members: JAK1 (also known as Janus kinase-1), JAK2 (also known as Janus kinase-2), JAK3 (also known as Janus kinase, leukocyte; JAKL; L-JAK and Janus kinase-3) and TYK2 (also known as protein-tyrosine kinase 2). The JAK proteins range in size from 120 to 140 kDa and comprise seven conserved JAK homology (JH) domains; one of these is a functional catalytic kinase domain, and another is a pseudokinase domain potentially serving a regulatory function and/or serving as a docking site for STATs.
Blocking signal transduction at the level of the JAK kinases holds promise for developing treatments for inflammatory diseases, autoimmune diseases, myeloproliferative diseases, and human cancers, to name a few. Inhibition of the JAK kinases is also envisioned to have therapeutic benefits in patients suffering from skin immune disorders such as psoriasis, and skin sensitization. Accordingly, inhibitors of Janus kinases or related kinases are widely sought and several publications report effective classes of compounds. For example, certain JAK inhibitors, including pyrrolopyridine and pyrrolopyrimidines, are reported in U.S. Application Pub. No. 2007/0135461, filed Dec. 12, 2006.
Thus, new or improved agents which inhibit kinases such as Janus kinases are continually needed for developing new and more effective pharmaceuticals to treat cancer and other diseases. The compositions and methods described herein are directed toward these needs and other ends.